Inductors are used in integrated circuits to help resist a change in current which could potentially damage components of an integrated circuit. In integrated circuits which include alternating current (AC) power, inductors are used to filter out high frequency signals. Passing a current through an inductor creates a magnetic field which is capable of impacting a performance of other components in the integrated circuit as a result of coupling between the inductor and the other components.
Inductors are generally large elements which occupy a significant amount of space in the integrated circuit. To reduce an impact of coupling, inductors are spaced away from other components, in some instances. This spacing increases an overall size of the integrated circuit.